Down the Vongola Rabbit Hole
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: What happens when the Vongola kids happen to meet a strange cloaked bunny? You get an adventure of a lifetime! AU and OOC is kinda around there somewhere. Forgive the poor weeaboo me ;v;. Cover is not mine.
1. Picnic Time

_**I do not own KHR, its characters or the plot just the idea of mixing wonderland and khr together but then again maybe not.**_ _(Has anyone thought of this before?)_ _Sobs to self. If I did own KHR, all the characters would be girls and wear cute-ass frilly clothes. Please enjoy. Pleasantries aside, seriously, read it on pain of death. -Holds gun to head- Read it. Muhahahahahaha.** Expect much OOCness tho. Spacing issues. I don't know how to space properly!** /shot I will not be using much references to the mafia and such maybe the little occasional random sprinkling here and there. So I will just use their names without suffixes sometimes. I repeat much, cos I don't know how to address them properly. Wows, this is such a long Author's Note so there!** Please enjoy this story! OR SUFFER MY WRATH OF TOTAL EPICNESS!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 (Super Fun) Picnic Time! [Shot for my very poor title-making skills and also various other crappy reasons...]<p>

* * *

><p>Ehs? Why the heck were our dearest, most beloved and absolute favorite little Vongola kiddies last seen disappearing down a mysterious hole? Sighs, the day had begun on a rather cheerful and optimistic note too… Well I guess it can't be helped then...<p>

Now we start off with a rather peaceful day just like every other...

The sun was stuck in the sky like the most brilliant jewel in the world, the clouds were drifting about lazily minding their own business, spring was here so the wildflowers were also blooming to their most EXTREME, meaning that the area the mansion was situated on was currently surrounded by a myriad of color and smells with the occasional burst of birdsong piercing through the warm spring air from the birds that were hopping about the dainty spring flowers and pecking for food to eat.

Meanwhile, the Vongola children were all stuck indoors, after a series of lessons from tutors and let me tell you, this does not bode well for their behavior. Lambo was bouncing about the room excitedly, screaming to eat the kitchen's delicious 'CAKEEEEEE!', Ryohei was also yelling 'EXTREME' and running about the mansion as part of his daily exercise routine which was introduced by his father.

Chrome and Mukuro were testing out their gory, violent illusions on Gokudera much to his immense dislike and so threatened to blow them away with his dynamite, Yamamoto was trying to placate him but (obviously) to no avail.

Kyoya was just resting on the couch and to prevent anyone from disturbing his nap, left a warning of 'I'll bite you to death if you disturb my nap' written on a piece of paper left beside him. They read the message, exchanged nervous glances and gulped before slowly (and quietly) sneaking backwards away from him to go play somewhere else.

Tsuna was just staring out the window taking no notice of (I believe the words are 'oblivious to what was happening or maybe he just didn't care less. (Mehs, don't kill me for making him so emo!) He was just rather bored at being cooped up in the mansion with nothing to do.

He would give anything to do something interesting as he waited for his dad and uncles to be back from their latest mission. Suddenly inspiration struck his head as though he had just been shot by one one of Reborn's all famous bullets and he jumped up.*cough hack cough*, okay I'm good.)

_[Yeahs, this is a weekend so they have no school and they have not met the Arcobaleno yet I just put Reborn there cos I felt like it.]_

He then turned to face the rest and blurted out hesitantly, "Everyone, why don't we go out to have a picnic since it is such a wonderful day and we are also all so bored as we wait for Father and Uncles to come back from their mission?"

"What a great idea, Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera immediately without a thought to what Tsuna had just said to them as he wanted to be the first to reply to Tsuna's seemingly random question.

"Ahaha, that seems like fun! Let's do it!" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

"Let's do it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled enthusiastically as he had finished his run and everyone in the vicinity winced at his voice.

"Kufufu, I don't see why not. Besides, Chrome is getting bored from practicing her illusions." Mukuro added while Chrome/Nagi (not sure what to use. ._.) nodded bashfully at them.

"Hn." Kyoya just muttered as his nap was now fully a gone case. He sat up and disappeared towards the kitchen (So cool. Don't you think? :D) to inform the staff of their little outing and to prepare the necessary stuff for them to take outside. (Awww, Kyoya you're too sweet for words! Kyaaaaa...)

* * *

><p>Soon, the mat was laid out, food was unpacked from the basket and everyone was breathing in the warm spring air as they lay back on the ticklish green grass. (Sighs, if only my life could be that relaxing as well. =O= Picnics FTW~:3)<p>

Ryohei jumped up and suggested that they play outdoor games of some sort before they ate their food since it had not been too long since lunch time. Hide-and-seek was decided on after much consideration and Tsuna became the seeker. (Lambo refused to play the game, insisting he was too tired before laying down to sleep on the picnic mat.)

"Count to ten before you can open your eyes or I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said sternly and Tsuna nodded with his eyes shut tightly and so the game begins...

"1...(Imagine him counting, too lazy to type it out. Oh wait, typing this out is longer than the counting, oh wells. -shrugs-) and 10!" Tsuna finished counting and turned around triumphantly, hoping to catch his siblings quickly.

There was a very suspicious looking rock just dumped in the middle of the meadow/field? and Tsuna approached it cautiously, not sure of what to expect when he reached the rock.

He tapped it gently and Yamamoto walked out sheepishly scratching his head. "Ahaha, and here I was hoping you wouldn't notice me. Guess it didn't work as well as I hoped."

He then walked back to the picnic mat and sat down as Tsuna continued his search. Ryohei was blatantly crouched down in the field and not moving and Tsuna sweat-dropped at his terrible hiding skills and walked towards him cheerfully.

"Ah, Tsuna! You EXTREMELY caught me. I'm EXTREMELY not good at hide-and-seek!" Ryohei exclaimed when Tsuna poked him.

Tsuna nodded in agreement to that statement and moved on. 'Weren't you the one who suggested the game in the first place?' Tsuna thought to himself.

He heard Hibird's cheerful chirping of 'Hibari, Hibari' and looked up, spotting Kyoya perched in the leafy branches of the tree and was amazed that he had manged to climb so high up in a mere ten seconds. "You can come down now, Kyoya-san! I've already seen you!" Tsuna called out to him.

"Hn." Kyoya responded as he slid down the tree and landed back down on the ground before stalking back to the picnic mat and sitting down to wait for Tsuna to complete the game.

'Three more to go.' Tsuna thought to himself but not before he was interrupted by someone grabbing on to his legs. He looked down and was rather startled by the sight of Gokudera grabbing on to his pant leg.

"Tsuna-sama I was so worried you wouldn't be able to find me so I just gave up because I couldn't stand it anymore!" Gokudera babbled on mindlessly and Tsuna took in his rather disheveled appearance.

'Did you hide go underground or something?' Tsuna thought curiously to himself and just patted Hayato's head reassuringly before sending him back to the others on the picnic mat.

'Now all that's left is Chrome and Mukuro-san!' Tsuna thought happily to himself as he skipped about in a childish way.

[Cue mad fan girl screaming at the sight of such cuteness. Why does Tsuna get to be so ridiculously cute?]

He glanced about but saw nothing that caught his attention. "They must be using illusions on themselves." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he walked into a tree unknowingly. Wait a sec, this tree was warm and squishy. He poked it and heard a soft giggle. "Okay I give up, you caught me." Chrome's illusion dissipated and bowed to Tsuna.

"You are very good at this game Tsuna-kun!" Chrome continued before heading back to the mat.

"Now all that's left is Mukuro-san!" Tsuna exclaimed happily to himself as he continued to scan the area. He didn't know it at the time but his hyper-intuition was leading the way for him.

He stopped in front of an innocent-looking purple flower but it had a blue and red center and was just about to bend down to pluck it before it changed back into our favorite pineapple-headed character.

"Kufufu, Tsuna-kun. You are very lucky, my illusions should have fooled everybody!" Mukuro smiled creepily and waited for Tsuna to make his way back before he followed Tsuna back to the mat where everyone was now waiting for their return.

* * *

><p>Well, after the game, (I have no idea why but) everyone was all tired out and so they started to munch on the food that had been packed for them by the servants. Lambo had also woken up from his nap and was now snacking on the cake specially packed for him by the servants.<p>

"Ums, everyone, is it me or is that a person in a purple cloak and floppy bunny ears actually floating in mid-air." Tsuna pointed a shaky finger at the floating (hmms, what word to use?) apparition/ person/ figure as he gaped at the sight.

Everyone turned to look and see what the fuss was all about and similar(or not) expressions appeared on their faces. Ranging from shock to sleepy to awe to curious to enthusiastic to downright I-don't-care-and-don't-want-to-know-so-disturb-me-and-die-painfully. I'm pretty sure you can match up the expressions to the respective people, can't you?

The floating person was quite small in size but it was quite clear he was an adult and his face was shrouded in shadows as his hood was up and covered most of his face. (I'm pretty sure you can guess who it is by now.)

However, his mouth curled up into a smirk as he noticed that he had captured the children's rapt attention. They were staring like they'd just gotten a new toy to play with.

He said nothing about their lack of manners and instead waved his hand about in a circular motion.

All of a sudden, a large gaping hole appeared underneath the children and they had no time to react at all by even letting out a yell of sorts before they were all sent hurtling down the hole in a split-second. The cloaked floating bunny person removed his hood and gazed up to the blue sky thinking to himself in an irritated manner, 'You owe me big time, you stupid hatter.' as he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply.

* * *

><p><em>Yays End Of The First Chapter! Not much revealed though. Mehs. It is just the beginning and shows lots of fun stuff anyways. :D Cliff-hangers FTW! shot I think there will be more action next chapter. Not guaranteeing anything though. But it's so fun right?** Read and review-desu!** This would be one of the longest I've written so far and even though it may not seem like much I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it~ Thanks and goodbye! Sorry for inserting my own comments into the story, I just couldn't help it! :X Please forgive me! Gomen-ne minna-san! -Kowtows and bangs head to floor repeatedly- This story will definitely have no serious bits in here as I am so not good at that kind of stuff so mostly it'll be kept random, light and happy! Isn't that great?_

_ Trying to make my word count 6927 so there! Its cute! The manga is getting heated up too, don't you think? And Hibari is so darn hawt, I'm squealing every time I see him in the manga! Like a boss! Just randomly spamming at the bottom here, don't like don't read! I don't think I should type out such a long Author's Note but I like spamming here! Watashi wa kawaii-desu ne! Throws sparkle dust everywhere and at all my readers. You know you like it so very much~!_


	2. Falling and Difficult Explanations

Eto, ano. Konichiwa minna-san! _**I do not own the plot and characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn-desu!**_ However badly I do wish it could be mine-desu! Yeah well, I am a very very very good procrastinator of important things, I can't help it, I like to push things off till the last minute. However, the plot bunnies were munching away on the inside of my brains last night so I had to write everything out into my paper notebook at 11pm. Seems like my good story ideas like to whack me in the head just before I go to bed. ._. So yeah hope you enjoy this adorable little story of mine! Now listen to the awesome soundtrack of people's crazy laughter as you wait for the story to load!_ Kufufufu, kolkolkolkol, kesesesese, ushishishishi, mwhahahahaha, usheshesheshe , trololololololol._ **-Download fully completed- Initialization of set-up, proceed now? Now let us continue onward with the story of extreme fantasticness!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Falling and Rather Difficult Explanations [Yep my titles are just that lousy and lame. So deal with it! If you can't handle it, go read your other favorited stories on the website and leave mine to be naturally its fail self!]<p>

They really were falling rather slowly, Tsuna realized with a start. Not as fast as he thought the laws of gravity would have caused them to. He had slowly creaked open an unwilling eye after the weird hole conjured by Mr Bunny Person had appeared to find out that they were all miraculously not dead. The hole they had fallen down before had somehow vanished along the way and they also were strangely not shrouded in total darkness.

He then saw that there were actually candles fastened to brass candle-bras attached to the sides of the round tunnel/passage-like thing they were currently falling through and they were weirdly all lit up as they fell past the candles in their holders like they were motion-activated or something.

"Minna-san! I am so glad that you are all not dead but are all still alive and breathing!" Tsuna exclaimed rather happily to the rest of his siblings as he attempted to herd them into a group hug but failed as they were still falling at an unbelievably slow pace.

"Kufufufu, I'm going to find that stupid bunny who made me and Chrome fall down this stupid hole and make sure that he regrets ever having done so." Mukuro promised coolly to himself aloud as he slowly fell.

Everybody internally prayed that the bunny would make himself scarce in front of the illusionist for let's see, the rest of his life because if they did manage to meet again, well then, let's just wish the bunny good luck and ask where he would prefer to be buried and what flowers he would like at his funeral.

Kyoya actually agreed with the pineapple-headed illusionist for once by nodding stiffly and he also had a terrible gleam in his eye that made one shudder internally and hope for the best. "I'll bite that herbivore bunny to death for causing me to fall through this hole."

Ryohei and Lambo were not paying any attention to the other two and what they were doing. Instead they were curiously poking all the bits and pieces that were mysteriously suspended in mid-air instead of falling back down to earth like they were supposed to.

[Gah, the law of physics! My brain! It hurts from too much thinking!]

The floating items consisted of strange things like an antique-looking Victorian-style hand-mirror, a matching hair-brush, some old and battered looking toys, tattered photographs of various sizes, wooden and marble chairs that looked quite fancy, an odd oversized frog-hat, their picnic mat and basket from earlier on, watches, a variety of stationery, a multitude of earrings, a feather boa, wine glasses but no wine, more furniture and oddly enough a rather lurid umbrella dressed flamboyantly in swirls of neon green and pink.

All in all, these odd collection could have been used for opening an knick-knack store and there wouldn't be enough space to keep it all!

Yamamoto was also staring quite curiously at and inspecting the floating items at the same time but refrained from touching them so recklessly like the other two that were poking everything in sight as his dad had told him before regarding strange objects that appear out of nowhere.

Gokudera was trying desperately to reach Tsuna who was on the opposite end of the tunnel by flailing his arms about frantically like he was swimming, unsurprisingly failing miserably and all he managed to accomplish was look like he was drowning in air. Moreover all he succeeded at doing was looking like a weird bird trying to propel itself through the air.

Chrome was grasping, all embarrassed, due to her rather short skirt skirt to prevent it from flipping upwards thus exposing herself, at the same time mentally whacking herself for having worn a skirt on that particular day.

"Hey guys! There's this sign here that says you are allowed to take from the falling passage one item each and it can be anything you want that catches your eye!" Yamamoto read aloud to everyone else around him who couldn't see the message as they were too far away.

* * *

><p>Everyone immediately looked about to find anything that interested them. Tsuna just grabbed about blindly at the air and found in his grasp a pair of orange fluffy mittens with the number '27' stitched onto them. He slipped them on to find that they were actually quite comfy as he removed them and placed them in his pants pockets to prevent him from losing them as he did so often with several of his other possessions.<p>

[Let's just say he managed to misplace all of his toys before finding them in the weirdest places, and leave it at that okay?]

Kyoya found a pair of strange-looking cylindrical metal bars with handles at its base and realized it was a pair of tonfa before sliding it to wherever it is that you keep a pair of tonfas. Hibird was fluttering around his head in a frenzy chirping, "Hibari, Hibari!"

Mukuro and Chrome had discovered rather interesting looking tridents in matching colors of purple and blue, nodded at each other and grasped them tightly in their hands to prevent the tridents from slipping back out.

Gokudera had given up on trying to reach Tsuna and instead chose a couple of sticks of something red and found that it was actually dynamite before he hid them on various parts of his body.

[Gah, why the heck is there even dynamite in a passage? Oh wait, I wrote this stuff. /shot]

Lambo had found a green bazooka just drifting about lazily beside him and immediately kept it in his afro before continuing his poking of the suspended objects and laughing maniacally that he was now king of the passage.

Yamamoto had seen a simple wooden sword in a sheath that had caught his eye earlier on when he had been inspecting all the various floating objects and so took it out of the air before keeping it safely away.

Ryohei loved to box back at home and when he spotted a pair of well-loved leather boxing gloves he instantly grabbed them before sliding them on to realize they were a perfect fit.

* * *

><p><em>'This is really fun, just falling aimlessly down the tunnel, but it is also kinda scary. I wonder if we will ever reach the bottom?'<em> Not long after Tsuna completed that train of thought, he cursed himself for having even thought that and hence jinxing himself in the process.

They had managed to land in the most ungraceful looking pile with Tsuna unfortunately got lumped at the bottom and Chrome had landed thankfully on the top.

"Itaiii, everyone, could you please get off me? It really hurts being at the bottom!" Tsuna mumbled as he lay squished under everybody while they were trying to get their bearings.

Gokudera immediately jumped off and glared at the rest who were still lying on top of Tsuna. Huffing impatiently, he simply yanked Tsuna out from underneath everyone.

"Are you hurt anywhere Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera asked worriedly and earned a shy shake of the head.

"Kufufufu, you should be asking yourself that, Gokudera. Do you have a death wish?" Mukuro asked while giving him a death stare that had him quaking in his shoes.

Chrome had toppled off the pile when Gokudera had gotten up and so her skirt had flipped, showing her underwear off for everyone to see and releasing a surprised 'Kyaa' at the same time.

[Not that I care that much dear Chrome but your striped underwear is really cute! And I am not an underwear pervert!]

Gokudera dumbly shook his head and muttered a 'sorry' to Chrome.

"Herbivores, unless you feel like being bitten to death, get off of me!" Kyoya growled out.

The reaction was immediate like they had just been stung by bees and everyone was on their feet in no time at all.

"Oh there you children are!" A tiny, sweet, high-pitched voice that tinkled just like little bells called out. "I've been waiting like ages for you guys to arrive!"

Everyone instantly turned to face the direction of the voice except Mukuro who was still helping Chrome up from the ground.

What they saw was cute and weird at the same time and was also rather a rather shocking sight to behold.

A miniature fairy/pixie-looking thing was hovering in front of them. Her hair was silvery in color with a slight hint of baby blue in between and the fringe was being pinned up with a bright gold star pin. Her sapphire eyes were sweet and innocent and her light-purple dress was of simple design but sparkled like a living disco-ball, reflecting her sparkles into the dismal cave and lighting it up. Her ballet flats were of the same color as her dress and it had little daisies embroidered on the top.

What was most distinctive about her were her wings that shimmered every shade of the rainbow every time she flicked her wings. This meant that her wings were now flipping through every color very quickly as she fluttered her wings to stay afloat.

[What can I say? I'm a very big fan of delicate looking fairies!]

Her dainty hands were currently crossed over her chest as she continued to stare at them impatiently. "Well? What are you waiting for?" There was no reply as they were all too shocked to speak. The fairy sighed then started to flutter off, trailing sparkle dust as she fluttered away, down the long hallway that the children had not noticed was there before and so they gave chase, breaking out of their stupor and caught up with her quite easily.

[Well she is just a little fairy after all. /shot]

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOo~Begin awesome explanation of the rules and regulations~OoOoOo<strong>

"My name is Riselle and I will be your guide during your trip here in Wonderland." The fairy intoned in a bored voice like she had done this many times before.

"If you wish to leave this place, you'll have to find and defeat Seven people known as Arcobaleno here and thus collect their tokens of approvals and also otherwise known as flames of the rainbow or the Rainbow Flames. But please do be warned that the Green King will try to oppose you from completing the quest by sending his men over to attack you."

"This is something like a training facility to improve your battle skills and only the strongest will be able to survive." Riselle continued as a little smirk crept over her face. "You'll have to end off with the final battle at the White Queen's castle," She gestured over the horizon to an elegant looking castle. "And earn the respect of the White Queen who is also one of giver of the Rainbow Flames to return back home."

"You will store the flames you have received in the item of the leader of the group and present the flames to the White Queen at the end. You have no time limit as to how quickly you have to start or finish and food will be provided but your safety is not completely guaranteed. Please choose a leader now." Riselle finished her little speech.

**OoOoOo~End awesome explanation of rules and regulations~OoOoOo**

* * *

><p>"Wait! What the heck!" everyone yelled at her in unison with similarly confused expressions in their faces.<p>

_'This is gonna be harder than it looks.'_ Riselle thought to herself as she resisted the urge to face-palm at their stupidity. _'Why the heck do I have to do this? Oh yeah, its because of that stupid hatter and his stupid masculine charms.' _She then proceeded to explain the same things again and again...

This went on for quite a while...

"Okay! I give up! Simplified version is there's this bad guy who wants to stop you from collecting this flame things from people here as it can help you escape from this place. You need to go to the castle way over there to leave and you also need a leader! So there! I'm not going to explain anymore!" Riselle yelled in exasperation and finally gave in to the urge to face-palm.

She had been trying to explain things to them for more than ten times already! Were they really that dense? If so, how would they be able to leave this place? In addition, they were mere kids for crying out loud!

* * *

><p>Yays! Shall end here then! Ah wells, I like the way that they obtained their items. Is it okay? I tried quite hard to make it flow smoothly and avoid spelling and grammatical errors! Ahahaha, Riselle is such a nice person too! The name I just randomly made up and I feel that its quite suitable for a little fairy like her! <strong>You can ignore the boxes cos they are just my random thoughts.<strong> Sorry if the story and its characters went slightly OOC. Apologies!** Please Read and Review to tell me how I can improve on the story line and plot or to give suggestions!** kthxbai! Oh yeah! 2,000 words people! I love myself so much right now! So celebrating by listening to tons of Vocaloid Songs~

[Edit 20/11/11] Oh yeah I changed the Tsuna part cos it would be kinda weird how he got a ring. If you want the original version here it is:

_ Tsuna grabbed blindly at the air to feel a circle of cool metal clenched within his grasp. He opened up his tight fist to see that he had a petite yet ancient looking silver ring with intricate etching on the sides_ which also had a beautiful orange jewel the color of his daddy's eyes embedded in the center of the ring_ in his hands. He simply gazed curiously at it for a couple of seconds before he slipped it on to his third finger and to find that it fitted perfectly like it belonged there. _Eh I kinda edited it a little cos I deleted the whole chunk instead of cutting it out and couldn't remember it again.


	3. Scary Encounters of the Weird Kind

Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna! Waves enthusiastically at anybody who is actually reading this Author Note. You all get free cookies for being here today! Imma extremely touched to all those that have favorited, reviewed and alerted. Extremely touched! –Wipes away tears of happiness- So you can now blame my inspiration to have obtained the new chapter of this story. It decided to bless me at 11pm when I was happily lounging in my bed listening to Vocaloid. Thank you dear brain. And I also have the rashes so Imma scratching wildly as I type. Joy. ._.  
>Oh wells, we shall be moving on quickly then. Procrastination aside, <strong>TheParadoxicalOtaku does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its character cast.<strong> -Sobs quietly to self as crouches in corner mumbling to self- Speaking in third person is actually quite fun is it not? -Nodnod- Well then please continue! kthxbai. Ignore the boxes if you wanna, they're my random interludes of thought. Enjoyyyyy~ Btw I decided to add in suffixes just for the heck of it cos I kinda thought it was extremely cute-desu and I just felt like it. So there you have it people~ Enjoy! I seriously think this chunk of text is gone unread by the majority of you anyway...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Scary Encounters of the Weird Kind [Yet another weird title, what is wrong with me? Judging by the title you should know what comes up next!]<p>

Tsuna gestured to everybody to come together into a kinda group huddle to discuss their options and who they should choose to be the leader. Kyoya generously declined that offer with a glare at such a herbivore-like suggestion and that they were crowding and so instead opted to lounge on a tree to wait for their little discussion to end.

[Group huddles are such fun things are they not? Aww, Kyoya come on! Don't be such a little emo kiddo! :c]

"A-ano, I think that Kyoya nii-san sho-should be th-the leader." Tsuna hesitantly stammered out, unsure of whether anyone would take his words seriously. "Aft-after all, he is probably the mo-most capa-capable to le-lead us."

"Hey don't go deciding for me like that herbivore Tsuna. I can still hear you from here you know. Want me to bite you to death for making such a foolish suggestion?" Kyoya called out, although he was secretly pleased that Tsuna had actually nominated him to be the leader.

"Well, if that's the case then why not Mukuro nii-san?" Chrome mumbled softly to herself, not really expecting anyone to take notice of her suggestion. "He's definitely just as capable to lead the group too."

"Kufufu, I'm so glad you think that way Chrome-chan." Mukuro nodded affectionately at her as Chrome blushed slightly.

[Sibling love ish so cute! -Screams in fangirly voice as frantically tries to calm self down/shot]

"Well then, why not you Tsuna-sama? You are going to become the next leader of the Vongola after all! This would be great for you to learn some leadership qualities, won't it!" Gokudera burst out eagerly as he listened to the discussion.

Everybody had no arguments with that statement, much to Tsuna's dismay and so it was unanimously decided that Tsuna would be in charge of holding the flames.

"To the EXTREME Tsuna-kun! Do your best to collect the flames!" Ryohei yelled enthusiastically with his fists pumped up into the air.

"Okay, you seriously want him? This guy? No changing your minds? You're absolutely, totally, completely certain?" Riselle questioned skeptically when told of their decision. "Well, if that's what you people want..."

"Come over here then Tsunayoshi-kun." Riselle gestured to Tsuna to come over to her. "Take this flame off of my hands will you?" A little violet flame burst to life in her palms and danced across to Tsuna's mittens.

The mittens were set alight but strangely the flame didn't hurt or burn and instead just flickered eerily on the mittens in a silent dance.

"These flames came from the weird violet bunny person you saw earlier on. You remember him don't you? You achieved it because you survived the fall down the passage and had the common sense to read the signs on the way down. Congratulations! You've achieved one flame! Only six more to go!" Riselle commented dryly.

Everyone had gathered about Tsuna to admire the flames and gazed curiously at it as it shimmered to the melody of a song only it could hear.

[Heck that just sounds plain weird. ._. Curse you brain. Curse you.]

Riselle cleared her throat to capture the attention of the little group before continuing with a slight smile on her face at their naivete. "Well I guess we should be moving along then?"

Without waiting for a reply of any kind, she turned and fluttered off down a chocolate rock path, sprinkling more sparkle dust.

[Yep, you heard me right. A CHOCOLATE ROCK PATH! Kinda like Willy Wonka if you wish. I like Candy land!]

They followed her small, floating figure and exchanged amused glances as she mumbled incoherently under her breath to herself about hatters and idiots and morons and stupidity.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Lambo whined to no one in particular as he clung on to Tsuna's hand. "I'm tired." He continued moaning as the party trudged through a forest where the trees were oddly made up of, marshmallows.<p>

Little berry bushes lined the chocolate rock path and spun cotton candy butterflies flitted past the group teasingly. A caramel river flowed lazily beside the path and curious-looking animals of marzipan and licorice in various colours hopped about on patches of sweet mint grass.

"No wonder the rules stated that food would be provided at any time." Yamamoto pointed out cheerfully.

"But if you ate this all the time, you would probably get a horrible toothache and possibly wear out a lot of toothbrushes..." Tsuna mused to himself.

"EXTREME! This forest is all edible!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Pipe down you lot, to answer the cow brat's question, we're almost reaching the clearing where the the stupid Mad Hatter, the idiotic March Hare and the Dormouse are currently staying at." Riselle reassured the group. That statement did not lift their spirits by much.

* * *

><p>They finally reached into the clearing and squinted against the bright glare of the sun as compared to the gloominess of the marshmallow forest. "Ciaossu," a deep voice greeted them.<p>

As their eyes adjusted to the light, they turned and faced the owner of the voice. He actually looked passably normal and did not have extra appendages, was not made up of candy or magic sparkle dust.

Except for the teensy-weensy little fact that said person was currently pointing a green and black gun, which looked like it was real, at them. But we can just overlook that fact can't we?

[Cough, note my sarcasm. Cough. :D]

Everybody froze in their current positions except Mukuro who moved in front of his dearest Chrome to protect her and Kyoya who eyed the man with slight interest and decided to ask him to a fight later on.

Riselle wearily raised her hand in response to his 'greeting'. "Oh hey there Reborn. How's life treating you? Obviously mine isn't doing so great because I have to deal with the likes of these infants."

"..." Total silence fell over the clearing for a couple of seconds because they dared not talk or move as they feared for their lives and were currently praying and making an internal will and list of regrets.

Until Reborn 'hmphed' in response and put down his gun before he resumed what he had been doing before they entered which appeared to be arguing with yet another fluffy rabbit person.

The rabbit person was blond, blue eyed and had two awesomely fluffy ears sticking out the top of his head which was twitching irritably as he argued with Reborn. His clothing style was similar to an army soldier with a camouflage bandanna wrapped wound his head like in 'Naruto' and had a green jacket over a white top with matching green pants and combat boots that were knee-high.

Seated beside him was a lady that had large round ears on the top of her head too. Her hair was a navy blue, she had light brown eyes. She wore a tank top that matched the color of her eyes, tight blue shorts that were almost the same shade as her hair and had a tattered tan cape around her shoulders. Her boots were of similar design to the rabbit's.

[I copied from wikipedia their clothing style. So sue me. Ehs, so cute! Fluffy ears! -Flicks said ears- They don't have pacifiers. Just saying.]

Well, as for the Reborn person, his most distinguishing feature would be his sideburns. They curled madly around his face like a little mustache except they were at the side of his head. He wore a suit similar to what Tsuna's dad usually wore and his fedora hat had a bright yellow stripe running through the middle.

'So this must have been the stupid Hatter person Riselle-san was talking(complaining) about earlier on.' Tsuna concluded to himself after having observed them carefully.

"What did you just say about me, brat?" Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna as he glared menacingly.

This was way too much for our dear boy after all that he had gone through today. He simply gave a loud shriek of 'HIEEEEEEE' for a couple of seconds before collapsing to the ground onto the soft mint grass.

"No-good Tsuna, I see." Reborn muttered softly under his breath to himself.

* * *

><p>After a rest session of a few minutes, Tsuna regained consciousness as he looked about dazedly wondering where he was. His head was being shaken about back and forth, courtesy of Gokudera who was worried out of his mind about his boss.<p>

"Itaii, Gokudera-san arigato for looking after me but you can stop shaking me now." Tsuna spluttered out.

"Tsuna-sama! You've regained consciousness! I was so worried back there!" Gokudera burst out in one breath.

He then proceeded to help Tsuna up from the minty grass as Tsuna was looking about for the rest of his siblings. Said siblings were currently relaxing as they waited for Tsuna to wake up from his 'nap'.

"Okay, seeing as everyone is now conscious. I will be able to continue." Riselle announced after a quick glance in Tsuna's general direction.

"This here is Reborn, Colonello and Lal Mirch. They are the Mad Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse respectively. Say Hi everyone!" Riselle chirped cheerfully.

Reborn merely 'hmphed' again, Colonelle responded with a 'Kora!' and Lal Mirch waved with a slightly threatening smile.

"As I was saying earlier during the day, you have to defeat the test that each individual will give you except the Dormouse since she is technically not an Arcobaleno. The tests can be about anything. You understand?" Riselle emphasized with a flourish of sparkle dust.

Everyone nodded hesitantly. "Great now we can begin!" Riselle smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>-Insert 2 epic tests here-<strong>

_Sigh was way too lazy and unmotivated to even try to describe the tests. And sooo, to give you guys an example you can go watch the Arcobaleno Trials. That would be a rough idea. Except Reborn actually passes them. Joy, utter joy. -Throws confetti in air- Moving on to the next part! Shall we? -Dramatic flourish as we move on to next part-_

* * *

><p>"I never expected these kids could actually defeat us-kora! This was surprising-kora!" Colonello commented as he lay back in his chair to regain his energy.<p>

"Well since we're done here, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later! Byes Riselle trilled sweetly as she turned to leave.

"Wait, about what Tsuna said earlier on. Explain yourself." Reborn demanded of Riselle who was currently looking innocently at Reborn.

"Heheh. A very good question. Well you see..." Riselle paused as she sighed to herself for the four hundredth and ninety-fifth time and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Quick! Escape from the scary Hatter!" Riselle gave a random battle cry before she vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Hmph. She'll come back. You just wait and see." Reborn commented to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>-Timeskip Timeskip-<p>

"Okay, okay you got me. I was just being extremely childish and irrational. Will you ever forgive me, Great Hatter Reborn-sama. I deserve nothing less than to grovel at your feet." Riselle intoned, like she had done this before, with a straight face after she had disappeared to who knows where for approximately five minutes.

"Huh. Forgiven." Reborn replied after some time had passed and Tsuna and gang were currently sweat dropping.

"Not." As he fired a shot in Riselle's general direction which thankfully missed by a single wing span as she dodged behind a tree to avoid getting shot any further.

"You could have killed me with that single shot! What the %*^&!, you crazy Hatter! I take back my apology! Come on people we're leaving! Chop chop! Move it!" Riselle fumed to herself as Reborn smirked and everybody sweat dropped once again.

* * *

><p>Oh yays another chapter concluded! I think I'll probably end in like a chapter or so if inspiration allows. You know something weird? The ending for the story actually came to me before this part decided to so generously show up. Yeahs, my brain works in mysterious ways that I'll never be able to understand. Sighs. Riselle is so bad-ass cute isn't she. :D Nyan nyan nyan nyan~ Dances across a sugar edible rainbow~<p>

**Plase Read and Review and tell me what you think. Were they OOC in any way? Should I remove my thoughts? Re space everything? Heck even saying good job would be greatly appreciated. No flames please!** I like to keep things cute so there will probably be no seriousness. Just lots of cuteness overload. I think I'll end in one chapter or two. Perhaps I'll do another Wonderland fic. Heh. If my brain so gladly allows. Heck my Author Notes seem to be getting longer and longer with every chapter. -Sighs sadly to selfy-

_Today, I learned the wonders of Wikipedia and blew my ears out listening to this song:_ http www. youtube watch? v= RsQEPPQa2Xo. It's so pretty! Remove spaces to watch! kthxbai. I am so happy you guys reviewed! **-Spreads out rainbow angel wings and flies around room in happiness- **_Thank you!_


	4. Camping and Various Other Mishaps

Ahahas. Hie guys! I'm back after several umm, days or weeks of not updating. Gomen. I had writer's block. –Cough- It was actually more of a lazy ole me not wanting to move my lazy butt and come up with an idea than a bad case of writer's block. Read it and be satisfied you tooth decay fairies and various other supernatural creatures haunting me! This be MY story! Btw did you know? I managed to update my story to the word count of 6996. /shotdead **I be totally awesome for updating. Read it and praise me!** :D Yeah, I'm just fishing for compliments here. Not like you'd do it anyways. –Sniffs disdainfully- Well then I guess I shall move on to the disclaimers. _**I, Miss TheParadoxicalOtaku hereby declare that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. None of it belongs to me and it solely belongs to our Dear Akira Amano-san.** _–Sighs sadly- Well here you have it! My latest chapter masterpiece! Chapter 4 of Down the Vongola Rabbit Hole! –End of Author's Note and tons of rambling-Muttering darkly- Well, it's not like you read it anyways...** Please ignore all the **_malicious _[]** if you want to, just random babbling courtesy of my very**_ (un)_**brilliant brain. ._.'' **Curse all these sarcastic comments bursting forth now...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Camping and Various Other Mishaps [Well, I can't say that this title is totally crappy. It's better compared to those previously posted. -Nervous laughter to thin air and coughing-]<p>

So here they were again. Walking down the milk chocolate rock path dotted with dark chocolate chips here and there. Surrounded by looming marshmallow trees shrouded in shadows. Not really helping with the atmosphere which was getting kinda tense if you ask me.

Almost simultaneously, all our dear childrens' stomachs grumbled and growled with the intensity of low-rumbling thunder and that was usually the first sign of things going wrong. Well all except for Mukuro and Hibari. Cause their stomachs are too awesome to do that kinda lame thing.

Of course such a thing would never happen in this sort of scenario, yep.

[Well, to be frank, I fail. Ahh well. Random interlude!]

Riselle paused in mid-air and looked at their faces which would have made a certain Italian tomato-grower in another dimension/anime jealous. They were blushing bright cherry red that was somehow glowing from the inside.

She then continued to state the obvious which would be, "You guys are hungry huh?"

Cue the heads bobbing up and down in unison.

"And you are also very tired from walking so would like to rest."

Cue slightly more enthusiastic nodding.

As they had been walking, night had fallen upon Wonderland. The brilliant toffee sun had sunk behind the mountains, leaving darkness and a luminous candy corn moon in its wake, along with small twinkling stars that they had no idea what it was actually made of but was pretty sure that it could be eaten.

Now as the darkness gradually grew, little sugar fireflies flickered to life and flitted about, their lights flashing gently in the darkness and provided a dim source of light for them to see the path they were currently walking on.

The fireflies drifted aimlessly about in the candy forest as a slight fog seeped into the forest and swirled about thus putting an end to their day of walking.

Riselle heaved the 5431th sigh of the journey. "Well, I suppose we should stop for the night and camp in the forest." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Okay, I've got it."

Mumbling a couple of words under her breath, her glow got impossibly brighter before it dimmed down with a soft 'poof'. Lo and behold, camping equipment lay before them in the little clearing where they would be staying. Tents, buckets, firewood and various other stuff that people usually use for camping.

She then shot them a look that said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

They proceeded to hurriedly unpack all the equipment and set up everything.

5 Minutes Later:

1) Tsuna had managed to get himself tangled up in the tents that he was supposed to be setting up.

2) Kyoya had got a fire going by merely glaring heatedly at the collection of branches and twigs.

[Nah, actually he used his tonfas to create a spark and stuff...]

3) Gokudera and Takeshi were walking about in the forest collecting berries and various other edible goodies that one might be able to find within a forest.

4) Chrome, with Mukuro tagging along, had come across a stream that was not actually filled with liquid caramel and instead with clear, crystal cold plain water.

5) Lambo was keeping himself amused by annoying others. [Don't ask.]

6) Ryohei was extremely doing whatever he was supposed to be doing, mainly to help Tsuna construct the tents but got distracted by other stuff like training his um reflexes, and other stuff which I'm much too lazy to type out right now...

"Really, Tsuna? Really?" Riselle huffed impatiently as she yanked him out from the pile of stuff he was buried under. "Well then, I guess it can't be helped."

She then muttered a couple of words under her breath and in a swirl of magic pink and purple smoke, the tents were set up perfectly like they were done by a professional.

Tsuna gazed at her in absolute disbelief. "If you could have done this before, why didn't you?" he asked accusingly, along with a cute pout that would have made anyone looking on at the moment swoon madly.

"It's to build up your endurance levels and such. Besides, as an added bonus, it's also really fun watching you struggle and fail." An innocent look and a nonchalant shrug accompanied what she said.

Tsuna sweatdropped and shook his head disapprovingly before seeking out his other siblings in a bid to help them out. His attempts were met with "No! Tsuna-sama is not fit for these kind of chores!", "Haha, we've got this covered! Don't worry!", "I would like some alone time with my Chrome please. ALONE TIME!", "Ahh, gomen Tsuna-kun.", "I EXTREMELY have this covered! So you can go relax!" and "Bwhahaha! The great Lambo does not need your help!"

Which just left him to plop down in front of the beautifully blazing fire. He watched the sparks drifting up into the air and sighed softly to himself. But he realized that it was his big brother who had actually started the fire and cast him an admiring glance.

[Woah that sounded slightly pedo-ish. Sigh. My writing is horrible.]

"Kyoya-nii! So you started the fire? That's so cool!" he received a 'Hn' in response.

[For the record, Tsuna is umm 7, ehs, Gokudera and Takeshi are 7 too, Lambo is 4, Chrome and Mukuro are 8, Ryohei is 8 and Kyoya is 8 1/2. Lols. Just saying.]

* * *

><p>Everything was soon gotten ready and they feasted upon water, berries and other stuff that I can't be bothered to think of right now.<p>

After that, they were snuggling into their sleeping bags in the tents. A little while after that, soft snoring noises could be heard.

The, a little floating robot drifted in their campsite, analyzed its subjects before lifting up the lightest which would be Lambo. He responded by snoring even louder than ever. He was then carried off into the night, snoring like there was no tomorrow.

[Can you guess who? Wink wink nudge nudge :D]

The next morning, the children were awakened by a very loud, very distressed 'HHHHIIIIIEEEE!'

"What? What is it?" the bleary eyed children yawned.

"Lambo is gone!" he pointed at the empty sleeping bag.

"Oh."Huh."Oh well."Sigh."Never really liked him anyway." were the general responses.

"How can you guys not worry!" Tsuna yelped anxiously.

"Hold your horses people!" Riselle fluttered over to the sleeping bag and pulled out a neatly folded note.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Takeshi, Kyoya, Chrome and Mukuro. I trust you had a pleasant and restful night yesterday? Well then, it has come to my attention that you people are seeking to leave Wonderland. I feel that it is my duty to prevent you from doing so. Hence, I've taken one of your siblings for safekeeping. If you want him back, please make your way to the Mushroom Grounds. Thank you and have a nice day! Yours sincerely, The Green King, Verde." Riselle read out. "Why that little!" She followed up with very inventive curses.

"Well, I guess we should get going then?" Tsuna ventured meekly.

And so they were off to the whatever it was and tons of adventure awaited them! But obviously not before they had a proper breakfast and had everything cleared up, via Riselle and her magic.

They continued down the chocolate path again with Riselle leading the way, all the while mumbling rather dark thoughts.

After a short period of walking, like about 30 minutes, she stopped abruptly and everyone crashed into the person in front of them, save for Tsuna who was just behind Riselle and you can't crash into a fairy, can you?

"Ow, owowow." rubbing their sore noses as they looked ahead to see at why they weren't moving any more.

"We're here." was the reply.

They took one look at what was in front of them and their jaws immediately fell open in a rather comical fashion.

What was in front of them were ginormous oversized mushrooms that towered above you and the forest which they had just recently exited about 5 seconds ago.

Frankly speaking, this made that forest look particularly cozy and homey-looking now and more or less everyone was tempted to just turn around and flee for their lives.

But... Their sibling was currently trapped somewhere in there or worse injured or something. Surely they couldn't be _that_ cold-hearted and just leave him there to die all alone right?

Wrong, apparently. They were just about ready to turn tail and run back into the marshmallow forest when a voice boomed out from all around them and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Welcome. I see all of you decided to face me and try to retrieve your sibling. how brave."

"Not willingly though..." That mumbling was promptly ignored or perhaps went unheard by our Tsuna who merely nodded with a bright smile on his face.

The person with the booming voice bore much resemblance to a mad scientist. He had spiky dark green hair, wore those round thick-rimmed spectacles you normally see on nerds and a lab coat. In addition to that, a crown much like a certain cousin of theirs was perched lightly atop his head.

[Trololololol. /shot for randomly disrupting your story.]

This would probably mean that he was the Green King, Verde. The one who had sent them the note and kidnapped Lambo while they had been sound asleep last night.

They were just about to take out their weapons from wherever they had been previously stashed when he held up a hand in a peace gesture in a bid to stop them.

They paused and looked at him curiously to see what his next move would be.

"I see that you children are smart enough to recognize a peaceful gesture when you see one." Verde commented dryly after he saw that they were not about to pounce on him and tear him limb from limb.

[Lololol. Sorry if he seems kinda OOC or something but its so fun! So forgive me neh?]

"Well, to confirm your suspicions, I am the Green King, the one who is currently opposing your journey, Verde!" Here he paused as though expecting them to burst into rapturous applause.

When he saw that they didn't, he continued his explanation, You'll have to face me as your next challenge to obtain your flame to escape,"

They moved as though they were about to take out their weapons again.

"Woah, woah, hold up. I don't mean FACE ME, that kind of face me. It's not a battle. It's more like a test of your intellect and skill." He hastily added on.

[Yeah, I maybe kinda 'borrowed' it from the Arcobaleno trials. Again.]

"You'll have to go through this mushroom maze that I specially constructed for you people to go through.. You'll have to doge traps and face other obstacles." He continued explaining. "You also have a time limit of 45 minutes since I'm feeling rather generous today. Usually, people have only 30 minutes to complete my challenge."

[Imagine Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Yeah that book. With the maze part. Hedges replaced with mushrooms. And monsters with other real creatures and no spells, just flames. Should be able to get it right? ;3 Okay fine if you can't picture it, go google it! ;D]

'Yeah, we feel _totally_ honored.' were the general thoughts of the children.

"However you can only send in three representatives to try my maze. Once the time limit is up, the maze will automatically self-destruct, leaving those still inside blown into pieces, regardless of whether you manage to reach the boy or not. The boy whom I took from you should be in the middle of the maze. I wish you the best of luck. So who will be going?" Verde finished.

They looked at one another and shrugged. Suddenly, Hibari and Mukuro nodded once at each other before grabbing either side of Tsuna and walking forward.

[Mwhahaha. I'm so evil. X3 Yeah, I like that pairing. Sooo? :D]

Poor Tsuna couldn't even make a sound of protest due to the pair currently looking at him, daring him to make even one noise of disagreement. So, he just kept quiet and looked down at the ground instead, fearful of the consequences if he did argue with them.

Gokudera was also quiet for once because he did know what would happen if he went against them when they had set their minds on something. He shuddered slightly. It had been a horrible experience he did not want to relive...

"And your 45 minutes begins now! Good luck and I hope you survive!" Verde called to the trio who were positioned at the entrance of the maze.

They just waved to show that they had heard before rushing in, dragging poor Tsuna along with them...

* * *

><p>Mwhahaha. Cliff hanger. Not much though. shot Yeah, next chapter will be the last. Actually I already have the ending planned. It's just Fon, Skull and half of Verde's trial that I have to plan. Maybe it'll be longer than this. I can't guarantee anything though. -Shrugs- Perhaps, it'll come out this month, or perhaps not. Depends on my brain and its willingness to function. I already have the White Queen's trial all written out! I suppose I could write it like a Christmas present to you guys... Ah well, heheh. Wonder what will happen in the maze... Not too sure myself..._** Remember! Read and Review! They give me an energy boost! So maybe I'll update faster... No flames eh? **_Drowning in a sea of endless fan fiction. Wonder when I'll be able to stop... Oh yeah! New chapter coming out tomorrow! So excited! -Punches fist into air while screaming- Yesh, my author note's are slowly growing longer and longer... Can't stop myself. Eheh, oh well. Continues humming I like you I love you while typing story out... [Oh dear god, I can't believe I actually forgot Ryohei before. /shot Thanks to dear A Natsume Yuujinchou lover for so kindly pointing that out. Arigatou!] Cheesecakes!


	5. The AMAZING Maze

Oh hai dere, ohaiyo gozaimasu minna-san! :D Yays, yet another quick update. I'm kinda rushing to finish the story here cos once my school starts up again I won't be able to update as much anymore… T^T So joys for the random bursts of inspiration that beloved kami-sama has decided to bless me with. Yeah baby!_** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, TheParadoxicalOtaku.** _Yeah, I gt nth to write here in the author's notes. Shall we be moving on then? I'm so sad… There are people who read the story but didn't review… You do know that reviews are what keep me motivated right? **No Reviews No Updates**. Ehehe, I guess you'll maybe be amused by what I write next. It's not like you'll bother to waste your time and read this shizz anyways. Consider it a quick Christmas update or something… And I also have this one-shot idea called The Tuna's 10 Step Guide to Success in the Mafia… Would you read it if I upload it? –Sparkle eyes- I love you**_ A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover_** for reviewing all my chapters. I love you so very much! Okay then and onwards to the next chapter of Down the Vongola Rabbit Hole -Tackle hugs all my readers- Rearranges self and coughs politely, now go on! Off to read this last chapter of mine~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The <em>AMAZING<em> Maze [Yeah, my brain gave up on giving me proper chapter names so you have to settle for this totally lame one.]

* * *

><p>A quick short little OMAKE on why Hibird isn't there... [Actually I forgot to add him in previously... Don't shoot me!]<p>

"Hold on a second, that little ball of flying fluff can't enter along with you. You might just use him to cheat. Hand him over..." Verde called out to Kyoya who mentally cursed Verde. He had been that close...

"Hibird. Stay until I come back out." He told his trusted pet sternly.

"Hibari. Hibari." He chirped sadly at his master's command but obligingly swooped around Kyoya for a little while before fluttering off and nestling in Takeshi's hair instead.

[So there you have it. But I doubt that you people even noticed he was gone before I mentioned this portion out to the general public...]

* * *

><p>~And now we're back to the story~<p>

They had ventured cautiously into the maze, unsure of what to expect. Just as they were out of sight, Kyoya and Mukuro closed in on him like how a lion would creep up on his prey.

"W-w-wh-at are yo-you do-do-ing, nii-chans?" Tsuna asked desperately as he backed slowly away from the two evil predators that were disguised as his brothers.

"Nothing they chorused innocently and at the same time.

Tsuna's back smashed into the mushroom wall and he closed his eyes bracing himself for what would happen next.

They each pecked his cheek before walking off with a smirk on their faces, leaving behind a very confused, very embarrassed Tsuna who was a blubbering mess.

[Eheh, what were you expecting? Something smexier? This is supposed to be a child-friendly story you know... But fan service is fun!]

'What the hell just happened?' Tsuna internally screeched as he fanned his face, trying to control his furious blush.

Too late, he realized that he had been left behind by his two brothers and raced ahead to try and catch up with them.

Obviously, fate just adores toying with him because he reached a fork in the maze.

He turned to face each side helplessly, wringing his hands, unsure of which route to take.

He made a decision to take the left fork and promptly tripped over nothing. By doing so, fortunately, he managed to miss the trap he had set off which were simply put, several hundred arrows shooting mercilessly in his direction.

'HIEEEE! Why does this happen always happen to me?' He flailed about mentally for a while before getting back up slowly, scared of more traps activating.

He finally got up and continued onward and after a couple more minutes of nothing happening, he slammed his face into something hard.

Tsuna rubbed his sore face and was just to apologize to whatever he had bumped into before he realized that the creature he had unknowingly slammed into was actually a rather sleepy-looking sphinx.

'Is my luck really that poor to encounter an Egyptian sphinx in the maze?' He wailed and prayed to whoever that was listening to him and laughing that his death would be quick and painless.

The sphinx blinked curiously at the boy before opening it's mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~<p>

The pineapple and the skylark were currently in a heated argument about who was to be blamed for having been separated from Tsuna, with their newly acquired weapons.

They were about to use their finishing moves on each other before a low growl interrupted them. It was a huge brown bear and it did not look very happy, judging by the glowering looks it was giving the two.

"For interrupting our battle, you will be bitten to death." Kyoya announced with narrowed eyes.

[Woah did I really just make him threaten a bear? /shot]

That poor bear. He definitely did not know what he had gotten himself into...

* * *

><p>*Outside the Mushroom Maze*<p>

Gokudera was anxiously chewing on his nails, Takeshi was laughing cheerfully and fooling no one, Ryohei was rather unperturbed by the fact that his siblings might be killed and was yelling 'EXTREME' while running the perimeter of the maze and our Chrome was clutching her trident so tightly her knuckes had turned paper white.

Riselle however was indifferent about the situation they were in as she chatted relaxedly with Verde about the current affairs of Wonderland and sipped a cup of tea daintily at the same time.

* * *

><p>\A quick little look at what happened to Tsuna

"That is surprisingly correct. You may pass. Please proceed." the sphinx stood up and moved out of the way.

"Thank you very much sphinx san!" Tsuna bowed as he ran past her.

* * *

><p>~Wow, to the two chibi guardians~<p>

The ginormous bear collapsed in a heap, all battered and bruised while our to-be mist and cloud guardians smiled in a 'I beat a bear' kind of way. Which was victoriously and could be compared to having just won the lottery or something.

[Eh, you didn't think a _bear _could take down those two so easily did you? In your dreams, homie/shot]

They side-stepped past the collapsed bear and continued their search for Tsuna, vowing to continue their fight once they had escaped from the maze.

* * *

><p>+And so we end up with Tsuna once more+<p>

"Lambo is scared! But he's gotta stay calm!" A familiar sounding voice echoed throughout the maze.

'Oh! That's Lambo! I must be close!' Tsuna thought as realization struck him.

He yelled words of encouragement to Lambo and tried to run faster.

Lambo responded by bursting into loud wails and tears.

However, luck was really, really not on his side that day because he was faced with yet another obstacle.

This obstacle was in the form of a purple Cheshire neko person. The cat-person? had purple hair which sprung up everywhere, multiple piercings and various tattoos which made Tsuna wince at the sight of them. The person was also dressed in leather from head to toe.

His tail swayed lazily from side to side as he approached Tsuna, who appeared to have been frozen on the spot.

The cat then stuck out his hand in greeting, "Hi, I'm Skull, the cloud Arcobaleno. And I will be your next challenge."

Tsuna just stared blankly at the hand and gaped until Skull dropped it back down uneasily.

"Ummm, hi?" Tsuna tried hesitantly.

[Don't hate me neh? I guess Skull would be kinda OOC... But he is purple so it sorta fits... /shot]

* * *

><p>This would be our last switch to the pineapple-skylark duo!<p>

The two of them had heard Lambo's loud wails as well and were now hurtling at the speed of light in that direction, (actually it was more like laid back, relaxed kind of strolling). They saw Tsuna and the cat facing one another.

"Stand back, Tsuna/Herbivore. He might be dangerous." They called towards him.

"Kyoya nii! Mukro nii! You're here! Are you guys okay?" Tsuna brightened up immediately at the sight of them and he appeared to have forgotten the earlier incident about _that_ thing.

"Oh this challenge is really quite simple. I'm just have one question, do you feel lucky, kid?" Skull cut into their little reunion with a smile that might even match up to Daemon's normal smile.

[Shivers mentally. I fail. I fail. Goes off to bang head on wall repeatedly.]

"Ummm, not really. Considering all that's happened so far today." Tsuna mumbled under his breath.

"Hmph, well then do you choose heads or tails?" Skull questioned as he took a coin out from his pocket and flipped it into the air oh-so-casually.

"Uhh, tails I suppose?"

The coin was promptly tossed into the air after Tsuna made his decision. The coin flipped in slow motion and Tsuna's eyes were focused solely on the coin.

Skull then caught the coin and opened it up to see the result. After a long pause he just said, "Hmm, I guess your luck just changed. Congrats." He passed Tsuna a violet flame before slowly disappearing, his smile being the last to vanish.

"Great job handling that herbivore. Now let's get going." Kyoya ruffled Tsuna's hair before walking towards the extremely loud wailing Lambo.

_-Time skip to Lambo-_

"Shh, Lambo, everything's gonna be okay. We're here now." Tsuna slowly rocked Lambo back and forth gently. 'Had he always been this heavy?'

After that thought, Lambo was snatched out of his grasp by Kyoya and placed on his back none too ceremoniously.

[Heh who knew** The Hibari** could be kind? Oh wait, I made him this way... OOC? Don't shoot!]

"Eto, guys do you actually remember the way out?" Tsuna gazed questioningly at his other siblings.

"Erm, not a clue actually/Hn." was what he got as a reply, alongside shrugs.

Lambo was now sleeping peacefully on Kyoya's back.

His previously cheerful, positive thoughts changed to, 'Ah, we're goners now.'

They tried to backtrack for a bit trying to see if there were any landmarks that could help and somehow they were all gone. Yes even the Egyptian sphinx had vanished too.

Now Tsuna was just mostly dandy except for the fact that he was mentally running about in circles screaming, 'We're doomed! We're all gonna perish here! I'm too young to die!'

Kyoya thought for a while, ignoring Tsuna's mental screaming and his expression and came up with an ingenious yet simple solution.

He whispered his idea to the pineapple herbivore whose smile grew like about 10 times creepier than usual.

"Kufufu, that would work."

Each individual got out their weapon, trident and tonfa and proceeded to hack away at the walls of the maze. Needless to say it was like a hot knife slicing through butter.

Tsuna stopped his mental rant and blinked at them slashing away at the mushrooms before he finally understood what they were doing.

He quickly followed behind them instead of staring dazedly and being left behind like before.

After a few minutes of mushroom slicing, he could hear snatches of their sibling's voices which meant that they were almost out...

* * *

><p>Lols I lied, another switch!<p>

They could hear the squishy sounds of mushrooms being sliced without mercy and grimaced in sympathy. Gokudera became more excited about being reunited with Tsuna and started yelling random happy thoughts.

Ryohei was still yelling 'EXTREME!' and Takeshi's laughter became genuinely happy and carefree, Chrome had a more uplifted expression on her face about finally being back by Mukuro's side and loosened her grip on the trident.

Riselle was still uncaring but she did give a laugh at something Verde mentioned, they did hear Tsuna so it was probably about how useless he was in everything.

[Argh shoot me. Goes to emo corner to grow mushrooms. These help supply the maze since it self-destructs and such.]

* * *

><p>-Last, final scene change of the chapter-<p>

Hibari, Mukuro, Tsuna and the still sleeping Lambo emerged from the maze just a little distance away from the maze's original entrance.

They were slightly battered but otherwise none the worse for wear, albeit totally soaked from head to toe in mushroom juice.

Riselle spluttered into childish laughter once she saw the state they were in.

Gokudera was asking Tsuna worriedly if he was alright and if the two b~st~rds had done anything wrong to him.

Cue Tsuna's memories to work again, the blush to make its reappearance and said b*st*rds to smirk like crazy people.

Just as that happened, the maze exploded and covered everyone in mushroom bits as well as juices, but Verde had anticipated this and had gotten a raincoat ready.

Gokudera was momentarily distracted and he yelled at Verde for not informing them that this would happen. Riselle was this time also yelling along with Gokudera.

Verde simply ignored their unimportant screaming and walked into a crocodile robot which teleported itself back to the castle.

Ryohei exclaimed loudly, "That was an EXTREME explosion!"

Mukuro, who now had Chrome by his side made the second vow of the day to torture the Green B!st!rd if he ever managed to get his hands on him.

Kyoya glared murderously at the spot where Verde had last been. Takeshi was laughing good naturedly at what all of them were doing.

Lambo chose that moment to regain consciousness, yawned and declared that he wanted grape candy.

Tsuna was wondering how they could all be so relaxed, when he thought of something. He inquired, Didn't Verde forget to give me his flame?"

They stopped whatever they were doing and stared blankly at him.

That's when a miniature humanoid robot with angel wings floated up to Tsuna, holding a note and a plate.

As he reached for the items, the plate flashed and a little green flame flickered to life on it. He held his mittens to it and the flame seeped into the mittens before it simply disappeared.

He took the note, the robot gave a little bow before teleporting back to where its owner was.

The note simply said in fancy script, "Ah, I almost forgot about this. Here you go and have a pleasant stay in Wonderland."

'Verde-san is actually quite nice, even if he is supposed to be an evil mastermind that is bent on stopping us from achieving our goal...' Tsuna mentally wondered.

* * *

><p>And so this chapter comes to an end... I know, I know I said it would end this chapter but apparently my brain had to come up with a long-winded version of what they did in the maze... Ah well, hope it satisfies. Next update will <strong><em>probably<em>** be this Saturday, the day before Christmas! Yay! But then, I won't be celebrating it anyway so awww, no presents for me. _**Well if you want to make me feel happy, review~ **_ I do wonder though, my chapters are slowly growing longer. More words for me to type out. I hope you liked! I'm also not very good at describing things in a very detailed manner, like someone's characteristics or maybe scenery. Ah well. I will probably update on Saturday but things aren't always set in stone are they? See you then~ Here have a pack of marshmallows. It depends on my inspiration mode. Now it's roughly about 60-75%? /shoots arrows of love everywhere

* * *

><p><em>Short little preview~<em>

_"The Red Caterpillar is famous for giving out weird and unpredictable tasks so I'm not too sure of what kind of test he'll give. As for the White Queen, she's a complete mystery." Riselle helpfully informed them. "We aren't too far from the Red Caterpillar's location so we might make it there quickly enough."_

_They exchanged excited glances with one another. They were almost home!_


	6. End of the Road and almost HOME

Life is so damn sad. Especially when it's the day before Christmas and I'm stuck at home, all alone writing fan fiction. Why am I here? Because of a certain promise I made in the previous chapter... T^T I hate my so sad life. Yeah, I have just gotten addicted to reading Naruto(Akatsuki) fan fiction because the Katekyo hitman ones update so slow… Particularly obsessed with crazy fangirls and alternate universes. It so much more interesting. Okay, I'm rambling agin… Sighs, btw I deleted my other 07 Ghost fan fiction cos there were not many views and reviews for it anyways. Pretty sure no one will miss it very much. I have completely deleted all saved memories of that story so don't look or ask… -Bangs head against table repeatedly causing the untimely death of several vital brain cells-

Watashi wa daisuki minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu for all your reviews… Actually not too sure if that phrasing is even correct. Facepalms awkwardly. Well, to the disclaimer: **_TheParadoxicalOtaku does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn even if she wishes with all her heart that it did, she just does not own the epic artist skillz that belong to Akira Amano._ **To the last insanely epic(or not) chapter for this story! Hell yeah you better read and review it! –Puppy dog sparkly eyes- Free hugs for everyone who read this story of mine and reviewed, Christmas cookies too! _**Btw, chapter 367 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, why you no come out yet for me to read and grope without a care? T^T**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: End of the Road, Almost Home! [Obviously, will have a happy ending and stuff. Sucks for me and insanely cheesy chapter titles.. It seems my titling skills have mysteriously vanished off somewhere else yet again... -Emos in a rather dark gloomy corner-]<p>

They had managed to clean off the remaining splatters of mushroom juice and changed into fresh new outfits of simple clothing like shirts, jeans and shorts, courtesy of our dear, kind, precious fairy, Riselle.

[Obviously they will change somewhere hidden and secret. Shield your innocent eyes to prevent any nosebleeds from seeing adorably cute, naked bodies. Nuuu, close your eyes now!]

"Well, it was rather fortunate for Tsuna to have encountered Skull the Arcobaleno in the maze because he's known for being notoriously tricky and difficult to find or track down. Good job Tsuna!" Riselle congratulated said boy but her words still managed to contain a slight trace of sarcasm.

They were now continuing their adventure/journey/trip to complete their quest/mission.

Only now, they were traipsing down a different path from the one before. This one was made of white chocolate and liberally sprinkled with milk chocolate all about.

"So two more flames to collect and then you'll all be able to return home!" Riselle finished brightly with a smile on her face.

'Something is so wrong here,' everyone thought at the same time. 'There is probably something wrong and twisted involved when she smiles.'

"All that's left are the Red Caterpillar and the White Queen." Riselle continued rambling on absentmindedly.

[Cookies to you if you can guess who, marshmallows if you can't!]

"The Red Caterpillar is infamous for giving the most weird and kinda random tasks while the White Queen remains much of a mystery. My life sucks so much right now." Riselle continued on with her rambling.

"But thankfully, we aren't too far from the Red Caterpillar's current location so we might be able to make it there quickly and get it over with." Riselle continued musing. "So the last stop shall be the White Queen I guess..."

After approximately 10 minutes of casual strolling, wait hole on, why were they just simply strolling about in a relaxed manner?

The answer is quite simple. They had kicked ass before and won despite the odds that had been stacked against them so how hard could the other 2 challenges they were going to face be?

They may have just jinxed themselves when they said that. [Hint hint. ;D]

The Caterpillar was simply a man who was perched quite regally on a giant, flat mushroom. They shuddered subconsciously at that. Mushrooms brought up bad memories for all of them...

He was dressed in a red robe and had long hair which was simply braided. He was also smoking from a pipe. That was not the weirdest part, the one that took the cake was that he looked almost exactly like Alaude, Kyoya's father and Kyoya himself.

Everyone instantly thought, 'Not another weird Arcobaleno that's going to challenge us...'

"Don't judge me that way just because I'm in the Arcobaleno." the man said with a slightly scary gleam in his eye.

"Sorry, we shouldn't have judged you like that. I guess the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover' applies here..." Tsuna said in an apology for their rude behavior and quickly did a respectful bow in the man's direction.

"Actually, it is true that we are rather eccentric but who wouldn't be? Stuck here with no way out..." the man conceded as he backed off and the scary look that was on his face dissipated into a calm smile.

"My name would be Fon. Like the wind. But only in Chinese. You may only send one representative to face my challenge however." Fon stared at them unblinkingly, making everyone quiver in their shoes.

[Gah. Major OOC here. /shot by Fon fan girls. Don't kill me. I'll do it myself! -Goes off to bang head again-]

Gokudera had a determined gleam in his eye. This would be his turn to shine in front of his beloved Tsuna-sama, having missed the opportunity before during the maze incident.

He burst out excitedly, "I'll be the one facing you!"

Ignoring said looks of surprise, disdain and shock. "Bu-but Gokudera nii! You sure?"

Gokudera faced Tsuna with a confident smile. 'Yes, Tsuna-sama! I'll defeat this person and make you proud!"

[Insert mental gag here. Blerhhhhh. Why I be writing this crap? Oh right, because of my _adoring_ fans. /shotdead]

He then turned to face Fon. "Hit me with the best that you've got. I can handle it, no problem!"

Fon nodded once before his serious aura made a reappearance. "It should be relatively easy for you. A little riddle to solve."

Gokudera nodded and Fon recited slowly, A Mafia godfather condemns one of his men to death for betraying him. He gives his man a chance to choose between three different rooms. The first is full of rabid fan girls and tons of paperwork to finish, the second is full of highly accomplished trained assassins complete with fully loaded guns, and the third is full of lions that haven't eaten in 3 years. Which room would be safest for him?"

[Lolol at the fan girls part. I copied it off the internet cos it had references to the mafia... I edited it slightly too, pretty sure you can guess what I changed... Okay? We good now right?]

* * *

><p>Gokudera contemplated the riddle for a while. Actually more like 15 accursed minutes. All the children were waiting with anticipation at his answer since he was well known to be the smartest out of all of them.<p>

Then he opened his mouth to speak, "I think that it would be in the room of assassins because he can simply put on a bullet proof vest to avoid getting killed."

Fon nodded, admiring the boy's wits and replied, That was a good answer but unfortunately, it is wrong. The answer should have been 'The third room, because lions that haven't eaten in 3 years have died due to starvation."

Gokudera immediately fell to his knees in the 'OTL' position, having failed his dear Tsuna-sama.

[I know, I lol'd at the answer too... I seem to be lol'ing a lot today...]

Tsuna ran up and comforted him, "Too bad Gokudera nii... We can always try again right?"

At this point, he turned to look at Fon but he had vanished already. How did he do that...?

"Ahaha, that person is really cool! Being able to disappear so quickly like that." Takeshi laughed in a care free manner.

"Stupid Takeshi! This means that we won't be able to go home again!" Gokudera glared heatedly at Takeshi.

"Herbivore. You failed.", "Kufufu, the supposed smartest out of all of us has failed. What a joke.", "Bwahaha! Gokudera's such an idiot!", "I'm sure he didn't mean it..." and "You EXTREMELY failed us, Gokudera-kun!"

The words acted like arrows stabbing into him and he fell back into the 'OTL' position again, having gotten up before with Tsuna's reassurance.

"Stop acting like a wimpy girl, you stupid boy! Get up and act like a proper man! One failure can't stop us after you've gone through so much!" Riselle declared confidently.

"Thank you for that Riselle. I think?" Gokudera said hesitantly as he stood up once more.

"No need for that! Now let's get going!" Riselle chirped.

* * *

><p>~Time skip to the castle because I'm lazy like that and don't want to describe stuff~<p>

"Please follow me." A what appeared to be a playing card gestured to them to follow him/it? to come the way he had pointed them in.

Everyone followed the card uneasily as they were unsure of what to expect, especially after their previous failure.

What they saw next kinda shocked them out a little except Riselle who just sighed resignedly at their reactions to the White Queen.

She then waved cheerfully at the White Queen who simply looked a little surprised and smiled back.

Everyone eventually regained control of their motor functions and snapped their gaping mouths closed.

The White Queen was actually just a young girl about 10 or 11 wearing an large mushroom shaped hat(ugh mushrooms) with an orange star on the side, black bars and orange stripes along with tassels dangling on the edge of the hat. She also wore a long white trench coat, a short blouse and pant-skirt on the inside.

Her hair was a dark green, her eyes were a deep blue and she had an orange star on the left side of her face just below her eye.

[Yeaps, thank Reborn Wiki yet again. If OOCness just get a gun to go shoot me.]

She giggled a little at their expressions and skipped over to where they stood, a bodyguard by her side following her protectively.

"Welcome all of you to my castle!" She chirped cheerfully.

'What? Who? How? WHAAAT?' was all their jumbled thoughts managed.

"My name would be Uni! I'm the White Queen, despite my age and I would be your last trail to face before you can return home!" Uni exclaimed brightly as she answered the unsaid questions hanging in the air.

"Okay then, what is it?"Gokudera, who had recovered from earlier on, burst out impatiently.

"Wait, wait, slow down! I was getting to that part!" Uni giggled lightly as she held up a hand in mock surrender.

'To return home huh.." Uni mused as she looked sheepishly at the floor.

""Actually to tell you the truth, only one of you will be able to return home due to the circumstances..." She looked back up with an innocent smile.

"What? You mean to tell us only one person can return home?" They chorused back at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Well, it's because you didn't manage to completely gain all the flames needed... You'll have to choose quickly though. The flames will run out of energy and disappear soon."

Everyone gathered about into yet another group huddle to discuss who should return.

"I feel that Tsuna-sama should be the one to return! he is going to be the next boss after all!" Gokudera yelled excitedly.

Everybody nodded their agreement at that statement.

"Don't just decide without me! If you all aren't able to return, then I would rather not go back too! I can't just leave all the people who are dear to me here while I go back alone!" Tsuna cried out.

[Yes, yes very sappy, isn't it? Nod nod...]

Everyone was touched at that surprising outburst and Gokudera had tears sparkling in his eyes. "Tsu-Tsuna sama!"

Tsuna strode up and faced Uni with fierce determination in his eyes.

"Uni-san! I've realized a lot during my stay here! I've found out that one should never abandon his precious comrades just to save himself!" Tsuna declared. "If they can't return then I'll stay with them!"

Uni looked slightly pleased with that statement. She answered seriously, Well, I guess it can't be helped if you really feel that way...-Dramatic pause"Congratulations! You all get to return home!" She continued and clapped her hands together.

"Ok, I under-... Wait, say what?" Tsuna yelped in shock as Uni's words sank in.

"Okay, to be a good boss, you have to be able to think on your feet to make the correct decisions. After all, your guardians are what makes you great, isn't it?" She said wisely.

"Can you please hand me those mittens of yours?" Tsuna dumbly obliged.

Then please step through this curtain to return home. I hope that you enjoyed your stay in Wonderland and feel free to _never _come back again!" Riselle cut in.

"Sure? I guess this is goodbye then?" Tsuna looked at Uni.

"Don't be too worried Tsuna-kun, You'll be seeing us much sooner than you think." Uni replied mysteriously.

"Here take this." Riselle roughly thrust an object into his hands.

The object turned out to be an ice sculpture of the Arcobaleno and Riselle. It sparkled and glistened in the light.

"It has a spell cast on it to stop it from melting." Riselle mumbled, rather embarrassed to be doing such a sappy thing. "This is just a little souvenir to remember us by. Don't think too much of it though!"

The group had gathered around Tsuna to look at the beautiful sculpture. They then walked into the curtain which had a door hidden behind it...

* * *

><p>'They were finally back home!' Tsuna smiled peacefully.<p>

It appeared that not much time had passed while they were gone since no one was panicking and running about frantically looking for them.

Everything was strangely back in place again. The picnic basket stood innocently on the mat along with unpacked food. It had seemed like their hide-and-seek game had been played so long ago.

However, proof of their adventure still rested in their hands. Tridents, bazookas,swords, gloves, dynamite, tonfas and not forgetting the pair of fluffy mittens.

They packed up and went back into the mansion to reflect about what had happened in Wonderland.

* * *

><p>*Epilogue*<p>

[What you didn't think it would end like that did you?]

"Kids, I would like you to meet the Arcobaleno! They say that they've met you before and are here to visit you to see the progress you've made. Is that true?" Giotto looked curiously at all of them as dread crept into their hearts again.

Said group of people waved at them, some cheerfully, some promising pain but this time without any strange looking appendages, heck even Riselle was there in normal human size.

Tsuna collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint while the others just flat out stared, utterly dumbfounded by this sudden turn of events.

"Still Dame, I see." Reborn commented under his breath and smirked.

"Well, I hope you're ready for your next round of training because this time, we won't be going easy on you." Everyone had an evil glint to their eyes when they said that while the parents looked on in confusion.

Then the rest of the children went down for the count just like Tsuna had.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that satisfied you! I usually like to write funny, humorous endings... Did it work out like I hoped to? I don't think I'll come up with a sequel to it. Or maybe I will, if I manage to gain the inspiration to do so... I will probably die here because the parental units will be locking the computer so I'll not be able to come up with any new stories to entertain you. Gomen... I'll just read fan fiction like the good little girl I am. School starts again in a week! I'm not ready to return to the life of homework and studying! le sob -Grabby hands at people's art on DeviantArt- well, ciao for now! Don't miss me too much eh? ;D _**Remember to review for me!**_ Oh yeah! One of my longest chapters yet~ 2800 words may not seem like much, but hey I'm new, don't flame!**_ And a very Merry Christmas and New Year to all of my awesome readers! Glomps everyone~ _**Sayonara minna-san~ Till we meet again in the future! :3 Ja-ne!


End file.
